Du Fanservice au Love!
by Riki - sama
Summary: JRockers - ONESHOOT - YAOI! Un défi trop sexy pour Ruki, Miku, Shou et Takeru proposé par le grand et l'unique Oresama…ça promet d'être HOT ! Réécrit.


_**Du Fanservice au Love !**_

_**Groupes :**__** The GazettE / SuG/Alice Nine/ An Café/Miyavi/LM.C**_

_**Couples:**__** BEAUCOUP!**_

_**Résumé:**____**Un défi trop sexy pour Ruki, Miku, Shou et Takeru proposé par ce cher Oresama…ça promet d'être HOT !**_

_**Comme le dit si bien le titre ce ONE-SHOOT va parler du **__**fanservice, **__**cela va ce passer pendant un concert de bienfaisance et…Faut lire pour connaitre la suite !**_

_**Note de L'auteur :**__** Au début je réfléchissais pour créer un ONE-SHOOT, et puis je me suis souvenu des nombreuses œuvres des autres auteurs sur le fanservice du coup bah, j'ai essayé et voilà ce que ça donne…**_

_**Bonnne lecture !**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_En ce beau jour de juin (me demander pas pourquoi j'ai juste eu envie de mettre un peu d'été) De nombreux groupes ont décidé de participer à un concert de bienfaisance pour des orphelins, ces groupes sont très connus et adorés par les jeunes._

…

_Dans le bureau du chef de la « Peace & Smile Compagny » Miyavi, Maya et Aiji furent convoqué._

« **Directeur** : …Eh bien je pense que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fais venir ici ?

**Aiji** : Eh bah…oui…

**Directeur** : Ce spectacle doit assurer, la réputation de la boite est en jeu, je vous demande de motiver les autres autant que vous le pouvez, pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux même…par n'importe quel moyen.*dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendu*

**Miyavi** :…Par n'importe quel moyen, hein ?…hé hé *avec le même sourire que le directeur*

**Maya** : Alors je vois pourquoi vous nous avez choisi, nous…ha ha ha *avec un sourire identique aux 2 autres*

**Aiji** :…Je comprends l'histoire mais…arrêtez avec vos sourires de psychopatates, vous faites trop flipper !

**Miyavi** : T'inquiète mon chou *en mettent son bras autour de ses épaules* on est pas méchants…nee Maya-tan ?

**Maya** : Mais oui bien sur t'as pas à t'en faire Ai-chou !

**Aiji : **Euh je *tout rouge*

**Miyavi** : Ai-chou t'es trop kawaiiii ! »

_Les trois garçons se dirigèrent alors vers les coulisses pour exécuter leur mission mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte ils s'arrêtèrent … elle était entrouverte et ils (Maya et Myv) ont décidé d'espionner un peu._

« **Aiji** : Eh, les gars…on fait quoi là enfaite ?

**Maya** : Chut ! On matte.

**Miyavi** : Chut, mes canards en sucre, on espionne les autres groupes pour, comment dire….connaitre leurs sentiments les uns envers les autres.

**Aiji** : Canard en sucres ?

**Maya** : Bah, moi je préfère les sucettes !

**Miyavi** : Bon, chut ! On est censé les écouter là ! »

…

**Dans les coulisses :**

_Ruki était entrain de parler avec Reita, il avait le rouge au joues et semblait bégayer par moment (__**Miyavi : **__ah, ah ! un futur couple !)_

_Shou était en train de reluquer ouvertement les fesses de Saga qui étaient moulé dans un pantalon en cuir (__**Miyavi : **__oh, oh ! Mais c'est qu'il st pervers le petit Shou !)_

_Miku, regardait jalousement Takuya car celui-ci discutait d'une chose TRES importante avec Kanon._

_Et enfin pour finir Takeru qui rougissait en présence de Shinpei ! (mais qui le taquinait quand même)_

_( __**Miyavi : **__*bon bah, c'est parfait tout ça ! il faut juste que je me retrouve seul avec les chanteurs et le tour sera joué !*)_

_Et comme __**par hasard**____des techniciens appelèrent les musiciens de chaque groupe pour des réglages techniques et donc notre groupe de chanteurs restait là, à bavarder et à rigoler quand tout t'à coup. _

« **Miyavi** : Bonjours mes petits nounours en peluche ! *big smile*

**Ruki** : Ah, salut Myv'…pourquoi t'invente toujours des surnoms cochons et stupides ?

**Takeru** : Cochons ? ! !

**Miyavi** : Même pas vrai ! Stupides peut être, mais pas cochons !

**Ruki** : La première fois quand on s'est rencontré, c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai entendu...J'étais rouge de honte pendant un mois !

**Miyavi** : c'est vrai, c'est vrai, je fais beaucoup d'effets !

**Ruki** : pfff…baka.

**Maya** :… Dites les mecs, ça vous dis un petit pari ?

**Miku** : Un pari ? ! De quel genre ?

**Takeru** : Un pari…ouais ce serai fun ! Alors c'est quoi ?

**Miyavi** : Alors, on vous propose de faire un super pari…

**Shou** :*qui coupe miyavi* Cochons ? !

**Miyavi** : Roooh, mais laisse moi parler ! Mais enfaite….oui…enfin bon, Je vous défi de faire du fanservice avec **tous** les membres de votre groupe sans exception ! Même les batteurs ! Hé hé ! Que ce que vous dites de ça ?

**Shou** : Bah, moi ça va, on en fait tout le temps !

**Takeru** : mais je peux pas…on fait jamais de fanservice avec les SuG…

**Maya** : Dommage pour vous…Ha ha ha ! Mais on connait vos points faibles !

**Ruki** : Points faibles ? ! *prend peur*

**Aiji** : ah, ça, oui !

**Miyavi** : On sait de qui, chacun de vous, est amoureux ! »

_Un ange passa dans la salle…en quelque secondes tous les chanteurs étaient sur le cul et … tout rouge._

« **Shou** : Mais…mais, n-ne dis p-pas des conneries…o-on est amoureux de personne nous !

**Miyavi** : Si vous vouez qu'on se taise, c'est simple vous avez qu'à participer !

**Miku** : Dans ce cas là…J-je pense que tous le monde est d'accord…

**Miyavi** : Ouais, alors c'est simple : celui qui gagne c'est celui qui fait des fanservices les plus hard et le plus beaux…évidement comme c'est moi le créateur de règles ce sera pimenté !

**Ruki** : *claque ça main contre son front * Je m'en doutais de celle là !

**Miyavi** : Le gagnant aura le choix de se déclarer ou pas…bien sur les perdants seront **obliger** de le faire ! Ah, oui et pour ceux qui pensent toujours pouvoir se retirer, ont tord ! Car j'ai des preuves qui prouvent votre amour ! Niark niark niark !

**Aiji** : *à maya* il a des preuves ?

**Maya** : *à Aiji*Je ne croie pas non…par contre il serait capable de révéler les amours cachés, donc…

**Takeru** : mais…mais je sais pas comment on fait !

**Miyavi** : Eh bien, tu t'imagine avec Shin.

**Miku** : Shin ? ! ! Wouah, ça, je l'aurais pas cru ! Quoi, que…vous allez assez bien ensemble !

**Shou** : Tout à fait d'accord !

**Takeru : ***tout rouge* arigato.

**Maya** : Bon, vous l'aurez compris, Miya ne vous laisse pas le choix, donc faudra bien vous préparez !...A moins que vous aillez peur, bien sur… !

**Ruki** : Nous, peur ? ! Ha, jamais ! On accepte !

**Miyavi** : Bon, bah c'est parfait, en plus, mon petit Ruki-chan, c'est toi qui commence les festivités, alors, donne toi au maximum mon nain en peluche ! *lui claque les fesses*

**Ruki** : OK ! »

_Les premiers à passer à la casserole furent donc les GazettO._

…

**The GazettE** :

_Ruki était remonté à max…mais il avait envie de gagner ! Il ne perdrait pas, ah ça non !_

_Ruki s'est déchainé comme un diable sur scène, grâce à lui, dès le début, le concert alla devenir culte ! Il chantait, sautait, criait…c'était tout simplement époustouflant ! Il y mettait tout son énergie, et son cœur._

_Au moment de Silly God Disco, le chanteur n'ayant pas oublié le pari, décida de commencer doucement, avec Uruha. Lors du solo de Ruwa, il se plaça devant lui et caressa d'une manière sensuelle son cou, avec un regard de prédateur…l'ambiance était déjà chaude mais le fanservice de Ruki fit un petit plus ! _

_Mais ça n'allait surtout pas s'arrêter là, pendant une chanson Ruki s'était mis près, très près d'Aoi, et posa sa main sur ses fesses, avec un regard gourmant, il les tripota un peu puis fini en beauté en les pinçant, ce qui arracha à Aoi un petit cri à peine audible…Ruki savait, il allait devoir tout expliquer à Kai, car les deux bruns avaient une attirance « cachée » l'un pour l'autre…ça allait barder pour le petit Ruki ! _

_Ça allait être le tour de Reita de passer à la casserole, Ruki n'en pouvait plus, tellement qu'il était excité, il n'avait jamais fait de réels fanservices avec Reita non seulement, comme s'était un pari, il voulait pas perdre mais en plus comme Reita était celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout…il allait se donner à fond ! Ruki caressa le cou de Reita, qui avait chaud, très chaud même ! Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Ruki, mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! La main de Ruki descendit sensuellement plus bas et empoigna un objet très délicat de l'anatomie du bassiste. De cette façon Ruki s'amusait à torturer mini-Reita ! *faut dire qu'il a beau être petit et meugnon, c'est un super pervers !* Reita devenait rouge et avait un regard remplit de désir, s'était trop pour lui, Ruki lécha sa joue et smaca rapidement le beau blond au bandeau et recommença à chanter._

_A la fin de leurs chansons, mains dans les mains, ils se sont incliné face au publique mais avant de partir, Ruki passa ses mains autour de cou du batteur, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un gentil petit bisou sur la joue. Le public en était __**très**__ ravi !_

…

**Dans les coulisses :**

« **Reita** : Ru-chi, je peux te parler ?

**Ruki** : euh…oui oui bien sur.

**Reita** : …pourquoi t'as fais ça ? ! Je veux dire, tous ces fanservice …avec nous tous ! A quoi tu joue ?

**Ruki** : Rei…il se pourrait…que tu sois…jaloux ?

**Reita** : M-mais…j-je…et puis zut, oui, oui je suis jaloux ! Parce que moi tu vois, je t'aime ! *commence à partir*

**Ruki** : *le retient par la manche* Rei…*avec une petite larme dans l'œil* si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ces mots…*snif* »

_Reita s'écarquilla les yeux._

« **Reita** : C-c'est vrai ? Ru…ru-chan, ne pleure pas, onegai, …t'es nettement plus beau quand tu souris…

**Ruki** : R-Rei… »

_Reita le prit dans ces bras et les autres membres du groupe firent tous : « kawaiii !»_

…

**De l'autre coté des coulisses :**

« **Miyavi** : Bon, bah, Ruki il est tranquille avec son « mamour »…c'est bien mon garçon ça ! *fausse larmes*

**Maya** : Myv'…arrête de délirer.

**Miyavi** : Oui, oui ma chérie, en plus c'est au tour de mon petit Shou, d'y passer, gambalé !

**Maya** : oh, hé, pourquoi j'suis ta chérie d'abord ? !

**Miyavi** : C'est simple, mon cœur, toi c'est la maman, moi, c'est le papa, et Ai-chou c'est notre petit garçon !

**Maya** : Miyavi ! Si c'est comme ça je te boude ! *en tirant la langue*

**Miyavi** : …Attend, mon sucre d'orge ! *et il tape la fesse de Maya*

**Maya** : …arg !

**Miyavi** : Je suis désolé, tu me pardonne ?

**Maya** : …on verra.

**Miyavi** : Maaaiiiis, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaiiiit !

**Maya** : Bon d'accord…*exaspéré*

**Miyavi** : Arigato…ma chérie d'amuuur !

**Maya** : Je vais te…

**Aiji** : *qui saisit à temps Maya* calme toi maman.

**Maya** : Toi aussi tu m'appelle « maman » ? ! Sale Traitre !

**Miyavi** : comme son papa !

**Aiji** : *à Maya* mais moi je veux bien être ton enfant moi… »

_Maya fixe Aiji un moment._

« **Maya** :…Bon d'accord !

**Miyavi** **et** **Aiji** : Cool ! »

…

**Alice Nine :**

_Shou allait devoir mettre les bouchées double par rapport à d'habitude s'il voulait gagner. Ils allaient commencer par une chanson que le groupe aimait beaucoup : « Shunkashuutou »._

_Avant le début de la chanson il fit un mini-calin puis un bisou sur la joue de Nao…C'était attendrissant. _

_Tora s'amusait comme un petit fou, il adorait trop cette chanson et Shou décida d'en profiter. Il passa une de ses mains autour du cou du guitariste brun et a callé un moment sa tête contre son torse. Saga n'en revenait pas…il allait lui faire la gueule s'il continuait ! Et surtout si il allait rien faire avec lui ! _

_Hiroto lui était une vraie pile ! Il se donna à 200 % ! Shou se plaça derrière lui et agrippa ses hanches, puis il bougea sensuellement son corps contre celui du petit guitariste, Shou lui remercia par son habituel bisou sur la joue. Saga commençait à péter les plombs, mais le public était sous le charme, car, oui Shou était assez pervers, mais au fond ses fanservices sont d'une beauté exceptionnelle. _

_Ça, Shou le savait mais il voulait par-dessus tout toucher Saga, celui qui le hante depuis des années. Shou a repensé au fanservices de Ruki et eu une iodée. Il se colla à Saga, et entrepris de s'occuper de son cou, l'embrassant, le suçotant. Une de ses mains, alla en bas pour tripoter le magnifique fessier de Saga et l'autre s'occupait de son torse nu. Le beau bassiste de Alice Nine, gémissait comme jamais, les mains de Shou étaient des merveilles : il était tout en sueur, ses cheveux blond se collaient à son visage, il avait le rouge au joues et les yeux embuaient de larmes de plaisir…il était tout simplement magnifique, adorable, mignon ! Qu'à force Shou avait envie de le prendre de force, ici, sur scène ! Mais il se contenta de l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve à ce moment là._

_Le public est sur le cul ! Plein de photos furent prisent ! Après tous ça il y en avait un qui été plus que perturbé !_

…

**Dans les coulisses : **

« **Miyavi** : Wouah… … … je suis carrément sur le cul là !

**Takeru** : C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire alors ? SuGoi !

**Maya** :… tu sais que tu te fais de la pub là enfaite ?

**Takeru** : Oui, je sais, venez voir les SuG après minna ! *smile*

**Maya** : t'es un peu baka…mais c'est ça qui est bien dans votre groupe !

**Takeru** :…C'est vrai ? ! ! ! ! Ça c'est super gentil ! En plus de la part d'un mec qui a du vécu !

**Maya** : …t'entend quoi par là ?

**Takeru** : rien de méchant ! Juste que tu es une star depuis un bon bout de temps alors…voilà quoi, mais je voulais rien dire de méchant, je t'assure !

**Maya** : ah, la la ! Enfin bon j'espère surtout que tu es prêt à aborder le fanservice avec ton groupe, à ce propos, tu vas leurs en parler ?

**Takeru** : Nan, ça va être la surprise !

**Maya** : faut y aller doucement, quand tu commence, moi par exemple j'ai pas osé au début avec Myv' mais bon après c'est devenu ue habitude que de s'embrasser tout le temps.

**Takeru** : C'est noté !

**Maya** : c'est qui les suivants ?

**Takeru** : c'est les An Café !

**Miyavi** : ça va être intéressant ça !

**Takeru** : pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Miyavi** : je dis ça parce que ils en ont jamais fait après le départ de Bou, leur ancien guitariste, le nouveau est mignon mais timide alors, bon.

**Maya** :…ça promet d'être fun !

**Miyavi : **Tu l'as dis mon canard en sucre ! »

…

**An Café :**

_Miku redoutait un peu le fanservice…il avait beau avoir accepté de le faire, il n'était pas sûr de la réaction du groupe…ni celle de Kanon, qui est quelqu'un d'assez jaloux… _

_Le concert commença, Miku a passé ses mains dans les cheveux doux de Teruki, ce qui eu pour effet d'enflammer encore plus la salle qui était déjà bien chaude grâce aux fanservices des groupes précédents. _

_Ils allaient interpréter « Kakusei Heroism », une chanson qui donne trop la pêche ! Et sous le coup de l'émotion Miku a volé un baiser à Takuya ! Celui-ci était tout rouge, une couleur qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux orange. Trop kawaii !_

_« My leaps for C » : Pendant le super solo de piano de Yuuki, Miku passa derrière lui et agrippa de ses mains son torse puis descendit doucement, caressant le pianiste. Ce qui cette fois fit crier tous bons fans du yaoi qui se respectent ! Mais Miku n'allait pas s'arrêter là !_

_Alors il passa près de Kanon et « caressa » ces fesses, Kanon avait une légère teinte de rose sur les joues… La chanson suivant était Ryusei Rocket, Miku qui était en train de mater Kanon eu une idée…il s'est approché de Kanon…et l'embrassa sur ces lèvres percées, histoire qu'il ne soit pas jaloux du baiser que le chanteur a volé au jeune guitariste… Mais Miku en voulait plus, ce n'était jamais assez avec Kanon, il le re-embrassa mais cette fois avec la langue, pendant 2 bonnes minutes…(je vous dis pas les réactions des fans après !)_

…

**Dans les coulisses :**

« **Takeru** : Ouah…je vais perdre, c'est sur !

**Aiji** : Mais t'inquiète fait juste de ton mieux, ça suffira largement, et puis, c'est pas la mort que de se déclarer à l'être aimé, tu sais ?

**Takeru** : …wouah, je pensais pas que tétait aussi mure, Aiji-san ! Mais…merci du conseil et je pense que t'as raison…et puis pour mon groupe et moi, il serait plus que temps de faire du Fanservice !

**Aiji** : Bien parlé !

**Takeru** : Merci !

**Aiji** : de rien, aller, c'est à toi champion ! Courage *clin d'œil* »

…

**SuG :**

_Takeru avait peur…ah ça oui, qu'il avait peur…mais il fallait au moins qu'il essaye et puis il leur dira, au pire, qu'il voulait essayer de faire comme les « grands ». Les festivités démarraient avec « I Scream Party », Takeru savait qu'il allait perdre malgré tout mais il voulait être gagnant dans cette affaire et : __**celui qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**_

_Après le solo de Chiyu, le chanteur s'approcha de lui, saisi ses hanches et ondula son bassin contre celui du bassiste. Ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre beaucoup de monde dans la salle, y compris son groupe, mais le public a adoré l'initiative du nouveau groupe et applaudissait beaucoup. _

_Takeru prit alors confiance en lui et en ses capacités de pervers. Au fil des chansons, il se sentait de mieux en mieux, il criait, rigolait et sautait partout. Il était super excité alors il embrassa vite fait Masato, le gratifiant d'un sourire innocent et tapa les fesses de Yuji, lui envoyant un regard pervers._

_A la fin de leur show ils ont remercié le public et Takeru s'approcha de Shinpei._

« **Takeru** : *chuchote à Shin* tu sais Shin, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire…je suis amoureux de toi. »

_Shinpei n'a pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit à Takeru, car celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement, mettant la salle est en feu…_

« **Shinpei** : moi aussi…je t'aime beaucoup Takeru… »

…

**Dans les coulisses :**

« **Maya** : Wouah, comment ils ont tous trop assuré ! Mais il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant !

**Miyavi** : Niark Niark niark ! ! ! Détrompe toi mon sucre d'orge ! On va faire nettement mieux qu'eux ! hé hé hé !

**Aiji** : On ? ! ! !

**Miyavi** : Oui, ON ! »

…

**LM.C et Miyavi :**

_Maya et Aiji savait que Miyavi avait une idée derrière la tête depuis le début de ce « pari », mais pas de celle là !_

_En plein milieux de « Oh my Juliet », Miyavi débarque ! ! ! Il chante avec eux et à la fin…commence son numéro. Il les attire tout les deux vers lui, les tenant par les hanches et ils s'embrassèrent à trois ! Miyavi passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Maya et s'amusa à torturer ses deux bouts de chairs, son autre main alla dans le pantalon de Aiji et massa ses fesses et ensuite…(je vous donnerai pas les détails sinon vous allez en mettre partout ^^) _

…

**Dans les coulisses :**

_Tout les chanteurs s'étaient ressemblaient._

« **Tous** : Alors c'est qui, qui a gagner ? ! !

**Miyavi** : …c'est évident, non ?...c'est moi !

**Tous** : Hein ?

**Maya** : Bah oui, vous l'avez vu, nee ? Il nous a roulé une pelle, en plein live en plus 2 en même temps ! ! ! Sans compter comment il nous a touchés. Alors c'est lui qui gagne notre petit pari de fanservice les mecs ! »

_Un bruit de basse qui tombe par terre se fit entendre._

« **Saga** : Un pari ? ! Alors c'était pour ça tout ce cinéma ! Mais putain, t'es vraiment qu'un con Shou !

**Shou** : Attend Saga c'est pas ce que tu croie…

**Saga** : Oh, toi, ça va la ramène pas, et dire que je croyais que tu…*une larme* et merde ! »

_Il partit en courant vers la sortie._

« **Shou** : Saga attend ! ! ! »

_Et se lança à sa poursuite, quelque temps après le chanteur fini par apercevoir Saga dans le parking des VIP qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture. Shou n'allait pas le laisser faire, il se dirigea alors vers lui et referma la porte de la voiture._

« **Saga** : Putain mais dégage !

**Shou** : Non ! C'est pas ce que tu croie Saga parce que moi je suis…je suis réellement amoureux de toi…

**Saga** :…ouais c'est ça prend moi pour un con ! Ça doit surement être encore un pari du style : déclare ta flamme au premier venu !

**Shou** : non ! Puisque je te dis que je t'aime ! »

_Et Shou embrassa Saga, un peu brutalement mais avec une passion pas possible !_

« **Saga** :*tout rouge* j-j'espère que c'était pas du fanservice là…

**Shou** : tu vois des fans, toi, ici ? »

_Et s'était repartie pour un grand roulage de pelles ! Mais maintenant Saga savait que Shou l'aimait et que ça avait beau être un pari stupide ça a ouvert les yeux de Shou…et c'est Saga qui allait en profiter !_

…

**Retour dans les coulisses :**

« **Miyavi** : Ruki, Takeru et Shou sont casé il ne reste plus que toi *le pointant du doigt* Miku !

**Miku** : m-mais je…bon d'accord je vais le faire.

**Takeru** : Gambalé !

**Miku** : Arigato… »

_Miku inspira lentement et partit chercher Kanon, celui-ci était sur un balcon entrain de regarder le ciel et buvant du cola (rigolez pas c'est ma boisson n°1 !) Il réfléchissait…ce qu'il pouvait être beau par ces moment là…Miku s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule, Kanon sursauta._

« **Kanon** : Ah ! ! !...c'est toi Miku, tu m'as fais peur.

**Miku** : Kanon…faut que je te parle.

**Kanon** : oui…je t'écoute*en détournant son regard*

**Miku** : si j'ai fais du fanservice aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai fais un pari avec les autres chanteurs, fallait faire le meilleur fanservice et les perdants doivent se déclarer aux personnes qu'ils aiment alors voilà…Kanon, je t'aime… »

_Un ange passa…Kanon le regardait avec des yeux étonné puis il rigola._

« **Miku** : pourquoi tu rigole*avec des larmes aux coins des yeux*

**Kanon** : *après son faux rire* Excuse Miku mais, c'est juste que tu m'as tout raconté d'un seul coup et j'ai trouvé ça…

**Miku** :…Stupide ?*une tentative avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues* »

_Kanon l'attira vers lui._

« **Kanon** : non…adorable…comme toi, Miku.

**Miku** : C'est vrai ? ! ...Je t'aime Kanon. »

_Miku sauta sur le cou de Kanon. Tout est bien qui fini bien !_

…

_Le concert était le plus mémorable de l'histoire du j-rock, surtout à cause de ses fanservices ! Beaucoup d'argent à été ramassé (pour la bonne cause !) et les amours déclarés !_

_Tout est bien qui fini bien !_

_**OoOwarioO**_


End file.
